


Ankkurinappi

by NuuskamuikkusenPilli



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, BAMF John, John is a Finn, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuuskamuikkusenPilli/pseuds/NuuskamuikkusenPilli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eletään 1940-luvun loppua. Muuan ontuva merimies kohtaa huonomaineisella kujalla tumman muukalaisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinua ja laivaa ootan joka yö

**Author's Note:**

> Olemassa myös englanninkielisenä versiona, nimellä Botão com âncora.   
> An English translation of this fic can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5292173/chapters/12216707

John astui maihin hyvällä jalallaan. Thamesin vesi oli mustaa, mutta Lontoo oli kirkas. Satama haisi viemärille, mädälle kalalle, savulle ja hiilelle. Syyskuinen tuuli työnsi häntä eteenpäin laiturilla. Schwalbe oli saapunut myöhään illalla, mutta ahtaajat olivat jo työssä. John, joka merellä käytti iltavapaat hytissään kirjojen parissa, oli tuntenut levottomuutta kaupungin valot nähdessään. Peltonen, laivan toinen suomalainen, oli käynyt koputtamassa hytin oveen ja kysynyt, lähtisikö John mukaan African Queen -pubiin. John makasi punkassaan lukemassa ”Advanced English for foreigners” -kirjaa aluspaitasillaan, housujen henkselit alhaalla roikkuen ja väitti aikovansa kohta mennä nukkumaan. Peltosen askelten metallisen kaiun etääntyessä miehistön käytävällä John nousi kuitenkin ylös ja jätti oppikirjan alassuin tyynynsä päälle. Hänellä oli koko hytti omassa käytössään, yläpunkka oli tyhjä. Samanlaisissa ahtaissa sillipurkeissa nukkui useimmissa kaksi, joissain jopa kolme miestä. Vaikka John oli pidetty miehistön jäsen, muut välttivät jakamasta hyttiä hänen kanssaan. Monilla miehillä oli sodan aiheuttamia painajaisia, mutta kukaan muu ei huutanut unissaan niin kuin tämä suomalainen. Sellaiseen oli ikävä herätä yö toisensa perään. Asiasta ei puhuttu, mutta Johnille järjestyi yleensä nopeasti oma hytti hänen pestauduttuaan töihin uudelle laivalle. Schwalbella hän oli ollut jo puolisen vuotta, joten järjestely oli kaikille enemmän kuin selvä.

John meni pesuvadin luo ja nojasi katsomaan itseään sen yläpuolella roikkuvasta pienestä peilistä. Hänen vaaleanruskea, jouhimainen tukkansa oli pystyssä ja hänellä oli kolmen päivän sänki. Poskessa oli nokinen viiru pataruumassa hiiliä lapioiden vietetyn työvuoron peruja. John huokasi ja hieroi hajamielisesti vasenta olkapäätään, jossa paksu arpikudos hohti vaaleana ruskettuneella iholla. Lukuisat pienemmät arvet kirjoivat hänen rintaansa, olkavarsiaan ja hartioitaan. Arpien lisäksi hihattoman aluspaidan alta pilkistivät molemmin puolin rintakehää tatuoidut pääskyset, joista vasemmanpuoleinen oli tikarin lävistämä. "Muisto merellä menetetylle ystävälle", John oli sanonut newyorkilaiselle tatuoijalle, joka oli sen jälkeen nakuttanut kuvan kunnioittavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Sellaiset olivat merimiehen hautajaiset: Arkunkantajina rakkolevät, siunaajana vanha paidaton mies nuhjuisessa tatuointiliikkeessä Ala-Manhattanilla. Merillä ajateltiin rintaan tatuoitujen pääskysten merkitsevän myös lupausta kotiinpaluusta, mutta John ei aikonut enää koskaan palata kotimaahansa. Hänellä ei ollut muuta kotia kuin tämä hytti ja kymmenet sen kaltaiset, eikä hän muunlaista kotia kaivannutkaan.

John sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Avattuaan ne jälleen hän alkoi toimia määrätietoisesti. Hän pesi kasvonsa saippualla, ajoi partansa huolellisesti ja kampasi tukkansa vedellä. Hän nosti henkselinsä olkapäille ja puki aluspaidan päälle vanhan merivoimien villapaitansa. Hän työnsi lompakon takataskuunsa ja lähti hytistään ripein askelin. Käytävillä oli hiljaista, kaikki kynnelle kykenevät olivat jo lähteneet maihin. Päästyään laiturille John pysähtyi hetkeksi ja sytytti tupakan. Sota oli opettanut hänelle, kuten tuhansille muillekin, tupakoinnin rauhoittavan rutiinin. John veti muutaman kerran keuhkonsa täyteen lohdullista savua ja tunsi, miten vasemman käden tärinä rauhoittui. Hän lähti kulkemaan kiirehtimättä kohti määränpäätään. John oli hiukan keskimittaa lyhyempi mies, mutta myös keskimääräistä vahvempi. Vaikka hän ontui kävellessään, hänen olemuksessaan oli hiljaista uhkaa, joka sai satamakatujen humalaiset riitapukarit jättämään hänet rauhaan. Hän kulki puolisen tuntia etsien oikeaa katua, ja käytti sen löydettyään vielä melkoisesti aikaa löytääkseen sivukadun, jonka hänen Hampurissa kohtaamansa englantilainen merimies oli hänelle neuvonut.

Lanvender Street oli kapea umpikuja, jonka päässä oli kellariin sijoitettu julkinen käymälä. Katuvalaistusta ei ollut, mutta John näki useampien tupakanpäiden kiiluvan punaisina pimeässä, ja käymälän portaiden himmeä lamppu auttoi erottamaan muutaman niiden vieressä seinään nojaavan miehen. Kuka tahansa normaalisti toimiva ja turvallisuudestaan huolehtiva kansalainen olisi välttänyt sellaiselle kujalle menemistä, mutta John astui sille rauhallisesti, kädet rentoina ja leuka pystyssä. Hän pysähtyi vielä vetämään viimeiset henkoset tupakastaan ja heitti sitten tumpin sivulleen. Isomman kadun valojen ansiosta kujalla olevat näkivät hänen tulonsa, ja hän kuuli, miten useammat äänet pimeydestä kommentoivat häntä, sekä englanniksi että tällaisten paikkojen kansainvälisellä salakielellä, polarilla. ”Hei, seilori!” ne sanoivat, ja: ”Lyhyt mies, mutta hyvä perse!” ”Onnu tännepäin, hyvännäköinen.” ”Tule rohkeasti, mamilla on sinulle jotain!” John pudisti päätään huvittuneena. Hän oli astumassa syvemmälle kujan pimeyteen, kun kuuli melkein vierestään samettisen baritonin lausuvan hiljaa englanniksi: ”John. Vai pitäisikö sanoa Janne?”


	2. Kun tavattiin oli pimeää

Sanat kulkivat Johnin läpi kuin sähköisku. Hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi hitaasti. Hän ei ollut kuullut suomalaista ristimänimeään vuosiin. Muut laivoilla työskentelevät suomalaisetkin tunsivat hänet Johnina. Samettiääninen nojasi kädet taskuissa kosteaan tiiliseinään Johnin vasemmalla puolella, lähellä kadun kulmaa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat varjossa, mutta kadulta tihkuvassa valossa John erotti pitkän miehen, jolla oli tumma puku, pitkä villakangasmantteli, punainen huivi ja tumma, kiharainen tukka. Hän ei näyttänyt tavalliselta näiden kulmien mieheltä. ”Tunnemmeko me?” John kysyi tasaisella äänellä, josta tarkasti kuunteleva saattoi erottaa uhkauksen. ”Olen odottanut sinua kauan”, tuntematon sanoi. Matala ääni ja muukalaisesta säteilevä jännite tuntuivat menevän suoraan Johnin nivusiin. Hän muutti jalkojensa asentoa antaakseen paisuvalle kalulleen enemmän tilaa.

Tuntematon tarttui Johnin käteen vetääkseen hänet lähemmäksi. Hänen pitkät sormensa tuntuivat uskomattoman viileiltä ja sileiltä Johnin lämmintä, työn kovettamaa kättä vasten ja lähettivät uuden sähköimpulssin. John tunsi kalunsa seisovan jo täysin jäykkänä housujen paksun kankaan kahlitsemana, ja hänen täytyi käyttää kaikki tahdonvoimansa ollakseen vetämättä toista miestä kiinni itseensä. Samassa tämä kiepautti Johnin seinän puolelle ja siirtyi itse Johnin paikalle selkä kujaan päin. Hän oli Johnia huomattavasti pidempi, ja vaikka hän oli ruumiinrakenteeltaan selvästi sirompi, hänen laaja villakangasmanttelinsa peitti kokonaan Johnin näköyhteyden pakoreittiin tai yhtään mihinkään muuhunkaan. Tavallisesti sellainen olisi saanut Johnin lopettamaan koko leikin lyhyeen, mutta nyt hän ei voinut lähteä. Ei halunnut eikä voinut.

”Janne Valtonen, tunnetaan nykyään nimellä John, syntynyt vuonna 1917 Pyhärannassa kirkkoherran pojaksi, lääketieteen opintoja Helsingin yliopistossa vuodesta 1936, samana vuonna kihlautunut kotipaikkakunnallaan Maria Mikkosen kanssa, kutsuttu sotapalvelukseen 1939 panssarilaiva Ilmariselle, suorittanut välirauhan aikana loppuun lääketieteen opinnot ja palannut kesäkuussa 1941 Ilmariselle, jolla palveli lääkintäupseerina laivan tuhoutumiseen syyskuussa 1941. Haavoittunut vasempaan olkapäähän, lisäksi henkisiä oireita. Osittain toivuttuaan siirtynyt laivaston esikuntatehtäviin ja ylennetty kapteeniluutnantiksi ennen sodan loppua. Sodan päätyttyä jättänyt kotimaansa ja palvellut miehistön jäsenenä usealla eri rahtilaivalla Pohjois- ja Etelä-Atlantilla sekä Euroopan vesillä.” Tumma tuntematon oli luetellut kaiken niin nopeasti, että John tuskin olisi pystynyt sisäistämään kuulemaansa, ellei kyse olisi ollut hänen oman elämänsä tapahtumista.

John oli peloton tavallisten vaarojen edessä, mutta nyt hän tunsi kylmäävän kauhun puistatuksen. Hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin. Hän valmistautui heittämään tummatukkaisen tuntemattoman katuun ja pakottamaan tämän kertomaan tietojensa lähteen ja tarkoituksen. Hän tiesi vuosien harjaantuneisuuden tuomalla varmuudella olevansa fyysisesti ylivoimainen, vaikka tuntematon olikin päätä pidempi. Välittämättä Johnin uhkaavasta asennosta ja raskaasta hengityksestä, tuntematon jatkoi puhettaan: ”Näyttää siltä, että et pidä yhteyttä sukulaisiisi etkä kihlattuusi, mikä johtuu sota-aikana kokemastasi menetyksestä. Läheisimpänä omaisena pitämäsi henkilö on kuollut etkä aio enää palata Suomeen vaan jatkaa elämääsi merillä. Vapaa-ajallasi opiskelet kieliä ja kirjoitat päiväkirjaa. Lisäksi voidaan todeta, että sinulla on epämiellyttäviä muistoja kouluaikojesi ensimmäisestä opettajasta.” John pysähtyi ja veti henkeä äänekkäästi nenän kautta. ”Mistä sinä tiedät tämän kaiken?” hän kysyi hampaittensa välistä. He olivat niin lähellä toisiaan, että heidän kasvonsa lähes koskettivat toisiaan.

”Ensiksi mainitut asiat ovat tietoa, jonka kuka tahansa asialleen omistautunut voi saada selville”, tuntematon sanoi huolettomasti ja jatkoi sitten nopeasti, ”Mutta mitä tulee jälkimmäiseen osaan, hmm, katsotaanpa. Pysähtymisesi katuvalon kohdalle auttoi paljon: Päivetyksesi syvyys kertoo, ettet ole viettänyt Suomessa viimeksi kuluneiden vuosien aikana yhtään pidempää ajanjaksoa etkä myöskään ole suosinut sen lähimeriä. Lisäksi yllätyit ristimänimesi kuulemisesta, niin kuin sellainen, joka ei ole kuullut sitä hyvin pitkään aikaan. Vasemmassa nimettömässäsi ei ole kihlasormusta, mikä tietysti tällä kujalla on ymmärrettävää, mutta ei myöskään sen jättämää ruskettumatonta kohtaa eli et ole pitänyt sitä pitkään aikaan. Sen sijaan sinulla on kallis rannekello, jota et ole ostanut itse. Vaikka olet juuri ajanut partasi ja kammannut tukkasi, päälläsi on vanha villapaita, luultavasti armeijan vanha, mikä kertoo siitä ettet käytä rahaa pukeutumiseen tai koristautumiseen. Olisit voinut periä kellon isältäsi, mutta se on vain kymmenisen vuotta vanhaa mallia, siis nuoren miehen kello, joka on jäänyt sinulle menettämältäsi läheiseltä henkilöltä.” 

Tuntematon veti lyhyesti henkeä ja jatkoi sitten Johnin kuunnellessa paikalleen jähmettyneenä: ”Englannintaitosi on huomattavan sujuva, vaikka olet oppinut koulussa luultavasti vain ruotsia ja saksaa, kuten Pohjoismaissa on tapana, siispä olet opiskellut sitä omin päin. Oikean kätesi keskisormen ylimmässä nivelessä on runsaan kynänkäytön aiheuttama kovettuma. Kuten aikaisemmasta voimme päätellä, et kirjoita kirjeitä kotiin. Työsi ei myöskään juuri sisällä kirjoittamista. Kovettuma johtuu jostain muusta säännöllisestä kirjoitustavasta, luultavimmin päiväkirjan pitämisestä. Olet vasenkätinen, mutta kirjoitat oikealla, koska sinut on koulussa pakotettu siihen. Tämän kokemuksen takia et muistele opettajaasi erityisellä lämmöllä.” Kun ällistynyt John ei sanonut vähään aikaan mitään, tuntematon lisäsi lähes arasti: ”Osuinko oikeaan?”


	3. En koskaan nähnyt sinun kasvojasi

Johnin kädet avautuivat nyrkistä ja hän hengitti hitaasti ulos. ”Sinulla on uskomaton päättelykyky, kuka oletkin”, hän sanoi ja pudisti hitaasti päätään, ”Suorastaan loistava.” Näytti siltä, kuin varjossa seisova mies olisi hymyillyt, ja kun hän puhui taas, tummassa äänessä oli uusi sävy: ”Edellä mainittujen lisäksi Janne Valtonen on myös mittavan peniksen omistaja, silmämääräisesti arvioiden pituus kahdeksan tuumaa, ympärysmitta ei paljoa alle kuuden tuuman.” Puhuessaan muukalainen toi solakan kätensä Johnin haaroihin ja siveli herkin sormin Johnin yhä lähes täydessä erektiossa olevaa kalua housujen kankaan läpi. John ei pystynyt estämään kiivasta sisäänhengitystä. Tuntemattoman oikea käsi piti yhä kiinni Johnin kädestä, ja vasemmalla hän hieroi ja hyväili Johnin kalua ja kiveksiä tavalla, joka saattoi Johnin erektion hetkessä lähes kivuliaan kovaksi.

John vei oikean kätensä tuntemattoman niskaan, tämän kiharoiden silkkiseen kosketukseen ja villahuivin lähes yhtä ylelliseen pehmeyteen. Hän veti kiharaista päätä alas puoleensa, kunnes tuntemattoman huulet olivat vain senttien päässä hänen omistaan ja heidän nenänsä koskettivat. Kadulta sirottuva valo piirsi esiin muukalaisen kasvoja kehystävät kiharat ja hänen korkeat poskipäänsä, mutta kasvot olivat yhä niin syvässä varjossa, että John pystyi vain aavistamaan huulten täyteläisyyden ja ylähuulen maalauksellisen amorinkaaren. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Vaaran tuntu valpastutti hänen refleksinsä ja sai hänet näkemään kaiken epätodellisen terävästi ja hidastetusti, hänen nivusissaan pakottavasta kiihkosta huolimatta. Hän tunsi tumman muukalaisen hengityksen omilla huulillaan ja kuiskasi suoraan tähän huohottavaan lämpöön käheästi: ”Mene polvillesi.”

Tuntematon totteli välittömästi, hellittämättä otettaan sen enempää Johnin kädestä kuin haaroistakaan, ja John sai jälleen näkyviinsä kujan suun. Lähes samalla sekunnilla, kun muukalainen polvistui hänen eteensä, John kuuli isommalta kadulta juoksuaskelia ja käskeviä huutoja. Samassa hän myös näki kolmen poliisin ilmestyvän kujan valoisalle suulle ja ryntäävän sisään. Kaksi jatkoi matkaansa kohti käymälää, mutta yksi pysähtyi Johnin kohdalle, vilkaisi hänen edessään polvillaan olevaa miestä ja sanoi, ”Sinä siellä, tännepäin.” Hän teki eleen, luultavasti vetääkseen esiin pampun tai käsiraudat, ja John astui häntä kohti kämmenet avoinna ja näkyvissä, kuin totellen nöyrästi käskyä. Mutta ennen kuin poliisin käsi saavutti etsimänsä, John oli potkaissut häneltä jalat alta ja painanut hänet kasvot edellä katuun. Hän piti polveaan poliisin lapaluiden välissä ja väänsi tämän oikean käden selän taakse tavalla, jonka tiesi tekevän kipeää. Hänellä oli ollut yllätyksen antama etulyöntiasema, mutta nyt poliisi hänen allaan mylvi ja tämän kaksi kollegaa kääntyivät äänen hälyttäminä takaisin ja tulivat Johnia kohti. John näki, miten melkein kymmenen miestä pinkaisi juoksuun kujan pimeydestä. He olivat huomanneet hetkensä koittaneen ja onnistuivat livahtamaan poliisien ohitse kadulle.

Joukkopako hämäsi hetkeksi kahta Johnia lähestyvää poliisia, ja hän syöksyi välittömästi näitä kohti. Hänen onnistui pukata toinen katuun selälleen ryntäämällä suoraan tätä päin pää edellä. Tämän jälkeen hän sai vielä nyrkillään onnekkaan osuman toisen poliisin leukaan ja viimeisteli sen potkulla polvitaipeisiin. Hän oli jo kääntynyt ja lähdössä pinkomaan mahdollisimman nopeasti ja mahdollisimman kauas, kun huomasi tumman muukalaisen seisovan yhä varjossa katselemassa. ”Juokse!” John huusi, ja huomasi samalla, ettei enää itsekään päässyt pakoon. Kujan suuhun oli ilmaantunut vielä neljäs poliisi, harmaatukkainen ja muita vanhempi. Tämä tuli Johnia kohti rauhallisin askelin, mutta synkän näköisenä. Johnin selälleen kaatama poliisi oli päässyt ylös. Hän kiersi takaapäin oikean käsivartensa kuristusotteeseen Johnin kaulalle ja otti vasemmalla kiinni Johnin kyynärvarresta. John ei tapellut vastaan, vaan seisoi liikkumatta, tukka pystyssä ja vanhempaa poliisia kulmiensa alta tarkkaillen. Hänen silmäkulmansa oli hiertynyt tappelun aikana johonkin kovaan ja siitä norui ohut verijuova alas kohti hänen leukaansa. Hän harkitsi hetken mahdollisuutta heittää poliisi selästään ja tehdä epätoivoinen pakoyritys vanhemman poliisin ohi, mutta hän luopui siitä. Kaksi muuta poliisia kömpivät ylös, Johnin maahan painama yskien ja olkaansa hieroen, leukaan lyöty lähinnä vihaisen näköisenä.


	4. Käsin kiihkein haroin hiuksiasi

Vanhempi poliisi oli nyt Johnin edessä. Tämä katsoi häntä kulmiaan kurtistaen, suu viivaksi puristuneena. John tiesi, mitä tuleman piti. Hänet pidätettäisiin, häntä kuulusteltaisiin. Oli todennäköistä, että hän joutuisi vankilaan. Sinne joutuisi myös tummaääninen mies, jonka asento Johnin edessä ei ollut jättänyt poliiseille arvailun varaa. Ja hänellä sentään olisi ollut tilaisuus juosta. John kääntyi katsomaan partneriaan, joka seisoi yhä kujan syvimmässä varjossa, nyt taas selkäänsä seinään nojaten ja kädet taskuissa. Johnin katsoessa hän yhtäkkiä puhui matalalla äänellään. ”Tarkastaja Lestrade, tässä on kapteeniluutnantti Valtonen Suomesta, hän on minun kanssani.”

Vanhempi poliisi oli selvästi yhtä ällistynyt muukalaisen sanoista kuin Johnkin. Hän kääntyi katsomaan puhujaa suu auki ja kulmakarvat koholla. ”Sherlock, mitä...?” hän ähkäisi. ”Mycroftin pyynnöstä”, matalaääninen lisäsi, mikä näytti panevan tarkastajaksi puhuteltuun eloa. Hän kääntyi takaisin Johniin päin ja käski vastahakoisella eleellä Johnia pitelevän poliisin päästää irti. Johnin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin ja hän tuijotti seinään nojaavaa muukalaista. Tarkastaja Lestrade puolestaan tuijotti Johnia ja näytti yhä empivän. Juuri silloin kujan perältä syöksyi heidän ohitseen kaksi miestä. He olivat ehkä olleet alhaalla käymälässä ja jääneet siksi jälkeen ensimmäisestä pakoaallosta, mutta pitivät nyt niukkaakin paon mahdollisuutta parempana kuin varmaa nalkkiin jäämistä. Lestrade vilkaisi viimeisen kerran Johnia ja muukalaista. Sitten hän huusi alaisilleen, ”Perään!” ja kaikki neljä lähtivät juoksemaan pakenijoiden jäljessä.

John harppasi parilla pitkällä askeleella seinään nojaavan muukalaisen luo. Hän tarttui punaiseen huiviin vetääkseen miehen kadulta tihkuvaan katulampun valoon, mutta tämä sanoi pehmeällä äänellään: ”Vielä yksi tieto kapteeniluutnantti Valtosesta. Hän kaipaa alitajuisesti vaaran läheisyyttä. Oikean jalan psykosomaattinen ontuminen häviää, kun vaara on tarpeeksi suuri.” Johnin käsi putosi muukalaisen kaulalta ja hän veti vihaisesti henkeä nenän kautta. ”Kuka sinä olet?” hän kysyi. Nimet ja henkilöllisyys eivät näillä kujilla kuuluneet etiketin mukaisiin keskustelunaiheisiin, mutta tämä tapaus ei muutenkaan noudattanut etikettiä. ”Nimi on Sherlock Holmes”, tuntematon sanoi ja lisäsi hämmentävästi vielä: ”Osoite on 221 B Bakerstreet.” Samalla hän otti Johnin käden omaansa ja painoi sen haaroihinsa. John veti taas henkeä, nyt suun kautta, pehmeämmin.

Puvunhousujen ohuen villakankaan alla miehen kalu seisoi kivikovana. Se nytkähti ylöspäin Johnin kosketuksesta. John tarttui uudelleen punaiseen huiviin ja veti tuntemattoman kasvoja alas itseään kohti. Hän painoi suunsa toisen miehen suulle melkein väkivaltaisella voimalla ja pakotti sen auki. Hän käänsi molemmin käsin tämän päätä sivulle ja suuteli kaikella pidätetyllä raivollaan ja himollaan välittämättä enää mistään muusta. Heidän huulensa hankautuivat toisiaan vasten, heidän suunsa ahmivat toisiaan. John tunnusteli hampaillaan kumppaninsa pehmeästi kaartuvaa alahuulta ja tunsi kielellään tämän jäntevän, nopealiikkeisen kielen. Hänen suussaan maistui toisen miehen maku: teetä, piipputupakkaa ja jotakin kitkerää, joka toi Johnin mieleen sotasairaalan loputtomat morfiinitabletit. He hengittivät raskaasti ja pidemmän miehen kädet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä ja pakaroitaan. John päästi irti tämän kasvoista ja tarttui tämän käsivarsiin. Hän työnsi miehen alas polvilleen, ja tämä puraisi kevyesti Johnin kalun vartta housujen läpi. Sekin oli taas lähes kokonaan kova.

”Ei hampaita, tai kuristan sinut”, John sanoi. ”Älä saata minua kiusaukseen”, sanoi se, jonka nimi oli tai ei ollut Sherlock Holmes. Pitkät taitavat sormet avasivat Johnin sepaluksen ja samassa hänen kalunsa pää oli miehen suussa. Kosteat huulet ympyröivät sen ja liukuivat hitaasti sen vartta alaspäin, niin että John päästi tyytyväisen huokauksen. Hänen kalunsa jäykistyi suun kosteassa pehmeydessä parilla sykäyksellä täyteen pituuteensa. John tunsi vikkelän kielen lipovan kalunsa alapuolen jännettä ja tunkeutuvan hetkeksi virtsaputken suulle. Hän henkäisi yllättyneenä, kun hänen edessään polvistuva mies seuraavaksi otti kalun kokonaan suuhunsa ja liu’utti sitä muutaman kerran sisään ja ulos kurkustaan. Johnin kädet olivat Sherlockin hiuksissa ja hänen täytyi kerätä kaikki tahdonvoimansa ollakseen työntämättä lantiollaan. Tämä päästi taas osan kalusta ulos suustaan ja alkoi sitten imeä rytmikkäästi suussaan olevaa osaa. Hän liikutti päätään aavistuksen verran ylös ja alas imemistä jatkaen ja pyöritteli Johnin kiveksiä vasemmalla kämmenellään.

John huohotti, ja hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin kiharaisten hiusten keskellä. Sherlock, jos se nyt todella oli hänen nimensä, vaihtoi asentoa työntääkseen oikean kätensä omien housujensa sisälle ja päästi tukahtuneen voihkaisun Johnin kalu syvällä suussaan. Sitten hän jatkoi antaumuksella imemistä. ”Minä en kestä enää kauaa”, John sanoi käheällä äänellä ja nosti toisen kätensä refleksinomaisesti suulleen. Hän tunsi kalunsa uppoavan taas kokonaan toisen miehen suuhun ja syvälle tämän kurkkuun. Tuntemus heitti hänet äkillisesti nautinnon huipulle. Hän puri kämmensyrjäänsä ja purkautui äänettömästi. Mies, joka oli ollut hänelle vielä viisitoista minuuttia sitten täysin tuntematon, nieli hänen siemennesteensä.

Polvillaan oleva mies jäykistyi hetkeksi saavuttaessaan oman huippunsa ja nuoli sitten huolellisesti viimeisetkin siemennesteet Johnin elimestä. Sitten hän nousi ylös, toinen käsi yhä housunkauluksen sisäpuolella, ja sanoi tumma ääni hieman aikaisempaa käheämpänä: ”Odota tässä.” Hän käveli kohti käymälää ja katosi alas sen portaita. John napitti sepaluksensa ja nojautui huokaisten seinään. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat epävakailta äskeisen kokemuksen jäljiltä ja hän oli ehtinyt vasta sumeasti harkita hatkojen ottamista, kun pitkä hahmo jo harppoi ylös käymälän portaat ja tuli hänen luokseen. Hän kaivoi taskustaan moitteettomasti silitetyn ja laskostetun nenäliinan, ojensi sen Johnille ja viittasi tämän silmäkulmaan. John pyyhki valuvan veren parhaansa mukaan, painoi haavaa tyrehdyttääkseen vuodon ja antoi nenäliinan sitten takaisin. ”Lähdetään”, Sherlock sanoi.


	5. Kun erottiin, oli pimeämpää

Tuuli oli tyyntynyt ja paksu savusumu kietoi Lontoota. Katulamput erottuivat himmeinä pimeyden keskellä, mutta sumu esti niitä juurikaan valaisemasta. Sherlock upotti kätensä villamanttelin taskuihin ja johti tietä pitkin askelin. He kääntyivät muutamasta kadunkulmasta ja tulivat hieman leveämmälle kadulle. Sen reunassa seisoi yksinäinen musta Austin. Sherlock avasi auton takaoven ja viittoi Johnia kiipeämään sisään. Hän tuli itse perästä ja sulki oven. Ajajan paikalla istui hyvin nuori, hyvin viehättävä nainen, joka oli hyvin syventynyt lukemaan kuvalehteä eikä huomioinut takapenkille ilmestyneitä matkustajia millään tavalla. ”Anthea, anna mennä”, Sherlock sanoi. Nainen laski lehtensä hitaasti, irrottamatta katsettaan siitä. Sitten hän päästi siitä vastahakoisesti irti ja käynnisti auton vilkaisemattakaan taakseen. Hän lähti ajamaan yllättävällä nopeudella, ja hetken kuluttua Johnista alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että he etenivät kauemmas satama-alueelta. Hän kääntyi vieressään istuvan miehen puoleen. 

Tämä tuijotti auton ikkunasta ulos pimeään, sumuiseen kaupunkiin. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kuin kiusallaan taas varjossa, joka esti Johnia erottamasta niitä kunnolla. John mietti, miten pitkälle heidän tuttavuutensa mahtaisi vielä edetä, ilman että hän oli kertaakaan edes nähnyt tätä mystistä olentoa kunnolla. Hän alkoi olla myös aavistuksen huolestunut heidän ajelunsa päämäärästä. Mahdollisesti hän joutuisi sittenkin pidätetyksi tai ehkä pahempaa. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, Sherlock pudotti oikean kätensä sylistään penkille ja tarttui sillä Johnin käteen katsellen yhä ikkunasta ulos.

Kun Sherlockin keskisormi alkoi naputtaa epätasaisesti Johnin kämmeneen, tämä ei heti tajunnut, mistä oli kyse. Vasta kun Sherlock piti tauon ja aloitti uudelleen, John tajusi, että kyseessä oli morsekoodi. Sherlock toisti äskeiset naputuksensa, ja nyt John sai niistä selvän: C – L – G. Calling! John vilkaisi Sherlockia ja naputti sitten omalla sormellaan tämän kämmeneen C – F – M, Confirm. Auton ohittaman katulampun himmeässä valossa hän näki, että hänen kättään pitelevän miehen suupieli kohosi aavistuksen verran. Hetken kuluttua John tunsi taas naputuksen kämmenessään. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miksi Sherlock ei voinut selittää hänelle asiaansa yksinkertaisesti puhumalla, mutta hänellä ei ollut myöskään aikaa miettiä asiaa, sillä selitettävää oli ilmeisen paljon ja hänellä oli täysi työ nopeasti etenevän koodin seuraamisessa.

He ajoivat pitkään, vähintään puoli tuntia. Sumun läpi erottui suurkaupungin taloja ja katuja. Kerran John näki tornin, joka näytti Big Beniltä, mutta sumun takia hän ei voinut olla varma. Ja koko ajan Sherlock naputti kirjain kirjaimelta viestiään Johnin käteen, pysähtyen välillä pyytämään vahvistuksen siitä, että tämä oli ymmärtänyt. ”Bilbaosta tulee laivaan mies, jonka nimi on Josef Morche. Hän on natsi-Saksan sotarikollinen, yksi pahimmista. Hänen on piilotellut väärennetyllä identiteetillä Euroopan mantereella neljä vuotta, mutta salainen palvelumme on onnistunut jäljittämään hänet. Hän yrittää paeta Brasiliaan. Hänellä on Schwalbella yksi tai useampia avustajia, emme tiedä vielä kuka tai keitä. Hän on hyvin vaarallinen, hänen auttajansa luultavasti myös. Sinun tehtäväsi on tarkkailla häntä ja saada selville, kuka häntä avustaa. Siis jos olet kiinnostunut auttamaan?”

Kun John naputti myöntävän vastauksen, Sherlock jatkoi välittömästi: ”Hyvä. Muuten minun olisi pitänyt luovuttaa sinut Lestradelle, siihen saakka, kunnes saamme Morchen kiinni. Jos emme onnistu nyt, siihen voi hyvinkin mennä vuosikymmeniä. On ehdottoman tärkeää pitää asia täysin salassa aivan kaikilta. Et voi luottaa laivalla kehenkään. Jatka tarkkailua, kunnes saat meiltä lisäohjeita. Tunnistat meidät salasanasta Lavender Street.” John oli seurannut viestiä keskittyneen vakavana, mutta viimeiset sanat saivat hänet naurahtamaan ääneen.

”Tervetuloa mukaan operaatio Ankkurinappiin”, Sherlock morsetti pienen tauon jälkeen. John kuittasi lyhyesti. He jatkoivat ajamista sumussa hiljaisuuden vallitessa, nyt myös radiohiljaisuuden. Sherlock ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti Johnin kädestä, ja jonkin aikaa mietittyään John naputti hänen kämmeneensä kysymyksen: ”Miksi minä?” Sherlock alkoi naputtaa välittömästi vastausta: ”Emme voi tuoda laivalle ketään uutta tai Morchen kontaktit siellä tulevat epäluuloisiksi. Jos hän perääntyy nyt, saatamme kadottaa hänen jälkensä. Miehistön joukossa olet yksi niistä, jotka pystyimme suurimmalla varmuudella pyyhkimään epäiltyjen listalta. Lisäksi sinulla on upseerina kokemusta käsiaseen käytöstä ja olet tietojemme mukaan hyvä ampuja.” Tämän naputettuaan Sherlock otti vasemmalla kädellään jotain villamanttelinsa taskusta ja liu’utti sen auton nahkapenkkiä pitkin Johnin puolelle päästämättä oikeallaan irti hänen kädestään. John otti kankaaseen käärityn paketin oikealla kädellään syliinsä ja avasi sen heidän ohittamiensa katulyhtyjen himmeässä kajossa. Paketissa oli Colt M1911 sekä pienempi käärö, joka sisälsi rasiallisen patruunoita sekä pienen pullon aseöljyä. John paketoi kaiken huolellisesti uudestaan ja työnsi paketin villapaitansa alle, sisään housunkauluksestaan. ”But I’m also glad to see you”, hän naputti, ja sai seuralaiseltaan taas palkkioksi aavistuksen verran kohoavan suupielen.

Anthea pysäköi auton pienelle kujalle. Johnilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä he olivat, mutta Sherlock sanoi hänelle, nyt ääneen, samettisella baritonillaan: ”Kävele tämän kujan päähän, sitten korttelin verran oikealle, ensimmäisestä risteyksestä vasempaan ja sen jälkeen suoraan eteenpäin. Mene, ettet myöhästy laivasta.” Hän päästi Johnin kädestä, ja lyhyen hetken kuluttua John seisoikin jo paksun sumun keskellä autiolla kujalla Anthean tehdessä uhkarohkean U-käännöksen ja kaasuttaessa pois. John siirsi aseen housujen etupuolelta vähemmän ilmeiseen paikkaan selkäpuolelle ja seurasi sitten saamiaan ohjeita. Kääntyessään viimeisestä kulmasta hän näki satamanosturien ja rahtilaivojen aavemaisten hahmojen häämöttävän edessään sumun keskellä. Kujan päähän tullessaan hän pystyi jo erottamaan, mikä laivoista oli Schwalbe, valaistuna, lastattuna ja valmiina lähtemään kohti Espanjaa.

Päästyään laivaan John kävi ilmoittautumassa perämiehelle, mutta meni sitten suoraan omaan hyttiinsä ja laittoi oven hakaan. Hän otti asepaketin housunkauluksestaan ja avasi sen punkkansa päällä, purki luistin, lukon ja lippaan, puhdisti ja öljysi ne ja kokosi aseen uudelleen. Lopuksi hän käsitteli ulkopinnat vielä vaseliinilla, jota hänellä oli peltipurkissa pesuvadin vieressä, latasi aseen ja painoi varmistimen päälle. Sitten hän työnsi aseen tyynynsä alle ja piilotti loput patruunat sekä aseöljyn merimiessäkkiinsä. Kun hän siirsi englanninkirjan pois tyynyltä, se tuntui muistolta kaukaisesta menneisyydestä, ikään kuin hän olisi ollut poissa hytistään kuukausia, ei tunteja. Hän riisuutui nopeasti alusvaatteisilleen, sammutti kattovalon, asettui makuulle punkkaansa ja nukahti välittömästi.


	6. Ankkurinappi vain muistoksi jäi

John heräsi täysin levänneenä ja tykyttävän erektion kanssa. Alaruumiinsa tilasta huolimatta hän tarkisti ensin, että ase oli tallella tyynyn alla. Vasta sitten hän antoi vasemman kätensä hakeutua ohuen peiton alla toiveikkaana odottavalle kalulleen. Hän soi sille muutaman raukean vetäisyn ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Hän oli nukkunut sikeämmin kuin aikoihin. Painajaiset olivat kerrankin jättäneet hänet rauhaan. Hytissä ei ollut ikkunaa, mutta laivan keinumisesta ja moottorien äänestä John tiesi heidän jo ohittaneen reitin kapeimmat kohdat ja ajavan hyvää vauhtia Englannin kanaalissa. Heiltä kestäisi kokonainen vuorokausi kanaalista selviämiseen ja sen jälkeen vielä reippaasti toista vuorokautta Biskajan lahden ylittämiseen ennen Bilbaoon saapumista. Yleensä merimiesten elämässä laivalla vuorottelivat yötä päivää neljän tunnin työvuorot ja kahdeksan tunnin vapaavuorot. Nyt Johnilla oli kuitenkin poikkeuksellisesti kaksi vapaavuoroa peräkkäin, sillä hän oli tehnyt edellispäivänä toisen miehen puolesta ylimääräisen työvuoron. Hänellä ei siis ollut kiirettä nousta. Hän ravisti peiton pois päältään, liikutti kättään kalunsa ympärillä ja antoi ajatustensa hakeutua edelliseen iltaan.

Salaiset kohtaamiset pimeillä kujilla ja öisissä puistoissa olivat Johnille tuttuja jo kolmelta eri mantereelta. Toisinaan näiden lyhyiden tapaamisten muistelusta saattoi saada iloa jälkeenpäin, toisinaan ei. Nyt hän tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa omituisen suloista poltetta ja tuskaa ajatellessaan illan tapahtumia. Hän sulki silmänsä ja liikutti kättään hitaasti kalullaan. Hän ajatteli Sherlockin suuta kalunsa ympärillä, tämän suuria käsiä, tummia kiharoita ja matalaa ääntä. Hän kiihdytti kätensä tahtia. Hän ajatteli ääniä, joita Sherlock oli päästänyt imiessään, tämän kosketusta kiveksillä ja niiden takana, kielen liikkeitä, kurkunpäätä, kättä puvunhousujen sisällä, ja samassa hän jo tuli. John ennätti viime hetkellä vetämään aluspaitansa ylös, niin ettei siemenneste tahrannut sitä vaan purkautui kuumana vatsan paljaalle iholle. Hän makasi hetken aloillaan raukeana ja kurotti sitten käteensä pesuvadin reunalla roikkuvan flanellilapun. Hän pyyhki sotkun parhaansa mukaan ja nousi peseytymään.

Peilistä katsoi mies, joka oli sama kuin eilen, mutta silti aivan erilainen. Rannekello osoitti Johnin nukkuneen ohi aamiaisen. Muutkin tuntuivat huomaavan Johnissa jotain erilaista. Kun hän kävi keittiössä kysymässä aamupalan ylijäämiä laivan emännältä, tämä motkotti äidilliseen tapaansa ruoka-aikojen noudattamisesta sekä siitä, ettei laiva ollut mikään täysihoitola. Lopulta hän antoi Johnille kuitenkin kahvia emalimukissa sekä voileivän, ja pysähtyi sitten katselemaan häntä arvioivasti. ”Kyllä se on John niin iloisen näköinen tänään. Taisi olla mukava ilta maissa”, emäntä kiusoitteli ja purskahti sitten nauruun Johnin kasvojen karahtaessa punaisiksi. ”Voi hyvänen aika sentään, kuin mikäkin teinipoika! Menepäs siitä nyt”, hän sanoi ja läppäisi Johnia astiapyyhkeellä olkavarteen. 

John vei kahvimukinsa ja voileipänsä miehistön ruokailutilaan, missä Peltonen juuri pelasi korttia seuranaan kaksi saksalaista merimiestä, Heinz Hofer ja Daniel Mühlenstein, sekä 17-vuotias hollantilainen laivapoika Aart-Jan. ”Du bist dran,” Peltonen sanoi Hoferille, ja vilkaisi vasta sen jälkeen Johnia. ”Et sitten jäänytkään lukemaan kirjaa eilen. Leimbach sanoi, että se oli nähnyt sun tulevan takasin laivaan keskellä yötä. Ja näyttääpä siltä, ettei ollut hukkaretki”, Peltonen sanoi suomeksi ja röhäytti päälle naurun. "Mutta jouduit vissiin tappelemaan siitä heilasta, taisi olla kuumakin kissa?" Peltonen lisäsi ja viittasi Johnin hankautuneeseen poskipäähän. John kohotti mukiaan jonkinsorttiseksi vastaukseksi leipäänsä pureskellen ja istui viereiseen pöytään.

Pöydälle oli joku jättänyt pari kuukautta vanhan Der Spiegel -lehden, jota John selaili syödessään. John ymmärsi saksaa, vaikka ei puhunut sitä yhtä sujuvasti kuin Peltonen. Tämä olikin viettänyt osan sotavuosista Saksassa Waffen-SS:n vapaaehtoispataljoonassa, vaikka ei siitä paljon huudellut, olipahan kerran tuhdissa humalassa intoutunut muistelemaan Johnille panssaridivisioona Wikingiä. Siinä saattoi olla myös syy Peltosen pestille Schwalbella: Täällä sellaiselle taustalle sai vähintään jonkinlaista ymmärrystä eikä kukaan tiukannut syitä tai seurauksia, hiukan kuin muukalaislegioonaan olisi liittynyt.

Johnille Schwalbe oli ensimmäinen saksalainen laiva, mutta eipä saksalaisilla heti sodan jälkeen olisi ollut paljon laivattavaakaan. John oli käynyt merimiehenä Lyypekissä ja Rostockissa pian sodan päätyttyä ja nähnyt totaalisesti lyödyn Saksan: Kokonaisia kaupunginosia raunioina, teollisuus alas ajettuna, rujoilla kaduilla hiljaisia, puoliksi nälkiintyneitä ihmisiä. Ja nyt kun sodan päättymisestä ei ollut kulunut viittäkään vuotta, alkoi näyttää siltä, että Saksasta voisi taas tulla maa muiden joukossa. Tuotanto oli hiljalleen elpymässä ja sen myötä laivaliikenne alkoi kasvaa. Saksalaiset vaikuttivat energisiltä ja toiveikkailta. Pinnalta katsoen näytti siltä, että koko maailma oli irtautunut sodan loputtomasta painajaisesta ällistyttävällä nopeudella, vain Johnin painajaiset olivat pysyneet sitkeästi hänen matkassaan, olipa hän sitten purjehtinut miten kauas tahansa.

Hän puraisi mietteissään hiivaleipää ja kulautti sen päälle loput kitkerästä kahvista. Miten outoa, että kaiken sen purjehtimisen jälkeen tarvittiin vain morsettava muukalainen auton takapenkillä, luvattoman aseen paino lantiolla, ja hänestä tuntui kuin raskas harmaa verho olisi nostettu auringon tieltä ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin. John oli ennen hytistä lähtöä etsinyt aseelle mahdollisimman huomaamatonta paikkaa vaatteittensa alta. Hän oli lopulta päätynyt työntämään sen puoliksi housujen vyötärön sisään vasemman lonkkaluun viereen ja pukenut pitkän flanellisen kauluspaidan ja paksuimman villapaitansa sitä peittämään. Yhdistelmä ei onneksi vaikuttanut kenestäkään oudolta, sillä kanaalissa tuuli tuimasti ja John vietti työvuoronsa ulkona kannella.

Elämä rahtilaivassa oli jatkuvaa taistelua laivan koossa pitämiseksi. Suolavesi ruostutti rakenteita nopeammin kuin he ehtivät niitä kunnostaa ja maalata. John ja kaksi muuta viettivät neljä tuntia kuorien hilseilevää maalia laivan kyljestä metallisella taltalla ja harjalla Kolme miestä maalasi toisaalla jo puhtaaksi raavittuja osia. Työ oli raskasta mutta yksitoikkoista, ja Johnin ajatukset harhailivat taas edellisiltaan. Hänen vieruskaverinaan talttaa käyttelevä ranskalainen Jean-Pierre pukkasi Johnia äkkiä nyrkillä kylkeen, niin että hän horjahti, ja nauroi sitten Johnin hölmistyneelle ilmeelle: ”Hei, Suomi-poika, teikäläinen tuli kuulemma eilen myöhään takaisin, taisi olla onnistunut ilta, taisipa unelmoinnista päätellen käydä suorastaan tuuri, taisipa lykästää”, se sanoi laulavalla, monipolvisella englannillaan. ”Mitäs jos lykästikin,” John vastasi tasaisesti, mutta ei voinut estää hymyä puskemasta suupieliä ylöspäin. ”Oolala, taisi olla kaunis tyttö, kun noin hymyilyttää! Kyllä vaan kelpaisi vanhalle Jeanillekin sellainen, äksy pieni kiharapää, pusuhuuli”, mies kiusoitteli, mutta John vain jatkoi hymyilemistään päätään puistellen ja keskittyi taas lohkomaan taltallaan ruostetäpläistä maalipintaa.

Työvuoron päätyttyä John kävi syömässä muiden kanssa toisen päivän kolmesta ateriasta ja sulkeutui sitten hyttiinsä. Hän otti pienestä seinäkaapista puukolla teroitetun kosmoskynän ja mustan vahakantisen ruutupaperivihon, joka oli hänen henkilökohtainen lokikirjansa. Päiväkirjan pitäminen oli alkujaan ollut sotasairaalan ystävällisen sairaanhoitajan ehdotus lähes vuosikymmen sitten, silloin kun hänellä oli ollut kaikkein vaikeinta. John oli kokeillut kirjoittamista lähinnä kohteliaisuudesta, mutta huomannut nopeasti sen tyynnyttävän vaikutuksen. Hän oli vuosien mittaan täyttänyt lukuisia vahakantisia vihkoja merkitsemällä arkisten tietojen lisäksi muistiin kuulemiaan tarinoita ja armeija- sekä merimieselämän outoja sattumuksia.

Nyt John mietti Sherlockin sanoja Morchen apurista laivalla ja selaili vihkoa nähdäkseen, mitä oli kirjoittanut Schwalben miehistön jäsenistä viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana. Hoferilla oli pelivelkoja, joita se pakeni. Peltonen oli meluisa ja kova ottamaan, mutta suuri apu tiukoissa paikoissa. Ruorimiehellä oli nuoresta iästään huolimatta viisi lasta Usedomin saarella. Kapteenilla oli jalkaproteesi sodan peruja, ja John oli heti laivalle tultuaan päässyt kapteenin suosioon hoitamalla siihen liittyviä iho-ongelmia. Jean-Pierre oli pudonnut Tanskan salmissa mereen ilman mitään ilmeistä syytä ja väittänyt ylös hilattaessa nähneensä veden alla merenneidon.

John haukotteli ja selasi takaisin tyhjälle sivulle. Kaikkea ei voinut kirjoittaa muistiin, vaikka vihot olikin tarkoitettu vain Johnin omille silmille. Riski oli liian suuri, vaikka harvemmin kukaan muu edes ymmärsi suomea. John tiesi suurilla matkustajalaivoilla olevan miehistön jäseniä, jotka olivat puoliavoimesti suhteessa toisiin miehiin. Mutta hän ei soveltunut sellaiseen ympäristöön, palvelemaan vaikeasti miellytettäviä rikkaita rouvia ja näiden isomahaisia aviomiehiä. Rahtialukset puolestaan olivat hänelle tuttua miehistä maailmaa, jossa mahdolliset heikkoudet ja poikkeavuudet oli salattava huolellisesti. Johnilla oli nyt kaksin verroin salattavaa, ja hän kirjoitti tyhjälle sivulle lyhyesti ja ympäripyöreästi: ”Schwalbe saapui Lontoon satamaan kello 10:20. Lähdin jaloittelemaan yhdentoista jälkeen ja tein pitkän kierroksen. En ollut odottanut, että siellä olisi niin mielenkiintoista ja kaunista.” Hän pyöritteli leveää, litteää kynää sormissaan ja piirsi sitten tekstin viereen huolellisesti varjostetun kuvan kohokuvioisesta ankkurinapista.


	7. Meri on musta

Oli kulunut viikko siitä, kun Schwalbe lähti Lontoosta. John käveli miehistön käytävää tyhjä vesisanko ja märkä pyyhe kädessään. Metalli kumisi hänen askeltensa alla. Käytävässä lemusi oksennukselle. Kiinteällä maalla elävät ihmiset kuvittelivat, etteivät merimiehet kärsineet merisairaudesta, mutta he olivat väärässä. Bilbaosta lähdön jälkeen Schwalbe oli matkannut muutaman vuorokauden melko rauhallisilla vesillä. Aluksen päästyä edemmäs Atlantilla sää oli käynyt rauhattomaksi ja tuuli noussut jatkuvasti. Nyt he ohittivat hiljalleen Azoreita ja kynsivät jo toista vuorokautta vaahtoavissa, pullonvihreissä myrskyaalloissa. Aallot olivat pitkiä, ja laiva putosi jokaisen jälkeen syvään aallonpohjaan ennen kuin seuraava aalto alkoi taas nostaa sitä. Tämäntapainen vellominen oli omiaan aiheuttamaan merisairautta, ja nyt noin kolmasosa miehistöstä kärsi siitä. Suurin osa kykeni silti selviytymään työvuoroistaan, mutta muutamat olivat niin heikossa kunnossa, että pystyivät vain makaamaan punkissaan pahoinvoinnin kourissa.

Johniin keinuminen ei vaikuttanut, ja laivan ainoana lääkintäkoulutuksen saaneena hän koki velvollisuudekseen käydä katsomassa niitä, joilla meni huonoiten. Hän oli juuri tehnyt kierroksensa ja päätti lopuksi koputtaa matkustajahytin ovelle. Bilbaosta laivaan oli noussut tummatukkainen kalpea mies mustassa kauhtanassa, suuri hopeinen risti kaulassa, vanerinen matkalaukku kädessä. Puosu oli ilmoittanut kansimiehistölle, että matkustaja oli saksalainen pappi, Pater Gregor, joka oli menossa Brasiliaan tekemään lähetystyötä. Suurin osa rahtilaivoista otti toisinaan yhden tai muutaman maksavan matkustajan, joten kukaan laivalla ei pitänyt Pater Gregorin ilmaantumista erityisenä tapahtumana tai kiinnittänyt omissa oloissaan viihtyvään uskonmieheen sen suurempaa huomiota. Johnia lukuun ottamatta. Hän oli pyrkinyt tarkkailemaan miestä, mutta se ei ollut helppoa, sillä tämä söi ateriansa hytissään ja poistui sieltä muutenkin vain harvoin. Nyt John seisoi hytin ovella, ja koputti reippaasti sen metalliseen oveen. Sisältä kuului välittömästi ”Ja?” mihin John vastasi parhaansa mukaan saksaksi: ”Täällä on laivan lääkintämies. Saanko tulla sisään?”

Hytistä kuului liikettä, ovi aukesi ja Gregor/Morche seisoi ovella. Hän ei ollut papinpuvussa, vaan pitkissä housuissa ja aluspaidassa, sukkasillaan. Tukka oli kuitenkin suittu huolellisesti taaksepäin. John arvioi ovensuussa seisovan miehen viitisen vuotta itseään vanhemmaksi, mutta tummat silmänaluset ja toispuoleinen ryhti, joka viittasi jonkinlaiseen selkärangan tai lantion vammaan, saivat hänet vaikuttamaan vanhemmalta. ”Monet kärsivät sään vuoksi merisairaudesta, halusin vain tarkistaa, oletteko kunnossa”, John sanoi rauhallisesti. Morche katsoi häntä kylmin silmin. ”Minulle ei tule herkästi huono olo”, hän sanoi, ja hänen suupielensä vetäytyivät hymyyn, joka sai Johnin niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn ja aseen painon lantiolla muistuttamaan itsestään, vaikka hän oli päivien kuluessa ehtinyt jo tottua siihen. ”Sepä kätevää”, hän sanoi tyynesti, ”En halunnut häiritä. Jos kuitenkin sairastutte, voitte aina kääntyä puoleeni.” John yritti nähdä Morchen ohi tämän hytin sisään. Hänen saksansa oli luonnostaan niin hidasta, että puhuminen soi hänelle tilaisuuden antaa katseen harhailla kuin sanoja etsien. Morchella oli hytissä päällä vain pieni lukuvalo, joten yksityiskohtia oli vaikea erottaa. Pesupöydän kulmalla heti oven vieressä näytti olevan muutamia esineitä: partaveitsi, pappisasuun kuuluva ristiriipus sekä kaksi avaamatonta askia tupakkaa. Askit olivat vihreitä ja niissä oli ratsastavan lehmipojan kuva. Merkki oli Johnille aikaisemmin tuntematon Lasso.

Morche nosti vasemman kätensä ovenpieleen kuin estääkseen Johnia näkemästä enempää, mutta hänen katseensa pysyi rauhallisen kylmänä ja huulilla kareilivat yhä karmivan hymyn jäänteet. ”Minäpä taidankin sitten tästä jatkaa matkaani”, John sanoi mahdollisimman ystävällisesti ja huolettomasti. Hänen katseensa osui Morchen vasemman olkavarren sisäpuolella olevaan pyöreään arpeen. Mies huomasi Johnin katseen ja hieraisi arpea oikealla kädellä. Se näytti syvältä palovammalta, mutta oli poikkeuksellisen tarkkarajainen ja vain suurehkon kolikon kokoinen. ”Poltin itseni lapsena uuninluukkuun. Hirveän vaarallisia laitoksia sellaiset uunit. Mutta tietysti hyödyllisiä”, Morche sanoi. Äänen sävy oli lähes raukea, mutta silmien katse jäätävä ja tiivis. ”No, olkaahan sitten varovainen, jos satutte eksymään lähelle Schwalben lämmityskattiloita”, John sanoi hyväntahtoisesti hymyillen. ”Hyvää yötä”, hän lisäsi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Hän oli tuntevinaan Morchen tuijotuksen selässään, mutta pakotti itsensä kulkemaan kiirehtimättä, sankoaan rennosti heilutellen.

Johnin työvuoro alkoi kymmeneltä. Myrskyssä lastin kiinnityksiä kannella oli tarkistettava ja korjattava ympäri vuorokauden, sillä ankara merenkäynti rasitti kiinnitysköysiä ja irti päässyt lasti saattoi pahimmillaan johtaa koko laivan uppoamiseen. John oli pukenut päälleen useamman kerroksen vaatteita ja päällimmäiseksi öljykankaiset housut, takin ja sydvestin sekä pitkät saappaat. Märkä kansi oli liukas ja vinkuva tuuli puski häntä armottomasti heti, kun hän avasi sille johtavan oven. John tiesi, että näin raskaissa varusteissa hän uppoaisi tyyneenkin mereen välittömästi, puhumattakaan myrskyävästä merestä. Parempi pysytellä siis kannella. Ilmassa oli niin paljon vettä, että näkyvyys lähenteli nollaa. Oli vaikea sanoa, mikä osa siitä oli vaakasuorassa lentävää sadetta, mikä tuulen ja aaltojen ylösheittämää merivettä. John oli hetkessä läpimärkä. Tuuli reuhtoi hänen sydvestiään ja paukutti öljykangastakkia, suolainen vesi kirveli silmissä. Kannelle oli tällaisessa säässä kiellettyä mennä yksin, mutta John tarvitsi hetken yksityisyyttä, vaikka sitten tässä kallistelevassa, ulvovassa, vetisessä hullunmyllyssä. Hän nojautui seinään ja katseli pimeyteen.

Kun John meni takaisin sisään johtavalle ovelle, hän näki kansiparinsa Peltosen ovessa olevan pyöreän ikkunan läpi. Peltonen oli täydessä sadevarustuksessa ja kaivoi juuri tupakkaa villapaitansa alta, paidantaskustaan, ilmeisesti aikomuksenaan ottaa nopeat sauhut ennen urakkaan ryhtymistä. Peltonen poltti aina itsekäärittyjä sätkiä, niin kuin suurin osa merimiehistä, ja Johnin käsi pysähtyi ovenkahvalle, kun hän näki Peltosen nyt ottavan esiin vihreän valmissavukepaketin, jossa luki suurin kirjaimin Lasso. John perääntyi hitaasti kaksi askelta ja veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä. Hän näki Peltosen asettelevan paketin takaisin vaatteittensa alle turvaan ja sytyttävän sitten savukkeen. John astui sisään ja tervehti Peltosta, joka selvästikin havaitsi hänet vasta nyt. ”Terve Valtosen akan poika, kaunis ilma tänään”, Peltonen murjaisi. John naurahti ja pani itsekin tupakaksi. He polttivat ja Peltonen selitti jotain perämiehen edesottamuksista. John kuunteli ja myönteli. Kuin ohimennen hän kysyi Peltoselta: ”Entäs se uusi matkustaja, oletko sen kanssa jutellut?” ”Ai sen katolisen papin vai? Enhän mä ole edes kunnolla nähnyt sitä kertaakaan”, Peltonen sanoi nopeasti, mutta vältti Johnin katsetta. Hänen kätensä hakeutui taputtamaan rintataskussa olevaa savukeaskia. He polttivat tupakkansa loppuun hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

”Eiköhän lähdetä pienelle iltakävelylle”, Peltonen sanoi. He astuivat kannelle ja kulkivat kumarassa lastirivien väliin tuulen yrittäessä työntää heitä kohti laitaa. Jokainen laivaa päin rysähtävä aalto lennätti heidän ylleen saavillisen vettä. Peltosella oli taskulamppu, jolla hän valaisi kiinnitysköysiä. John tarkasti niiden pitävyyttä ja kireyttä kiskomalla köysistä. He kiristivät yhdessä kaikki löysiltä tuntuvat, ja totesivat yhden kollin vaativan kokonaan uutta köyttämistä, sillä sen köysi oli kahdesta kohdasta hankautunut lähes poikki. Heillä meni melkein tunti uuden köyden virittämiseen liukkaan ja heiluvan kollin ympärille pimeyden ja myrskyn vaikeuttamissa olosuhteissa. Tämän jälkeen he pitivät taukoa ja joivat emännän heitä varten termospulloon jättämää kahvia, sormiaan mukien ympärillä lämmitellen, ennen kuin tarkastivat ja kiristivät loput kiinnitykset.

Hyttiin palatessaan John oli lopen uupunut ja vaatekerroksista huolimatta kylmissään. Hänen kätensä olivat punaiset ja tärisivät, kun hän riisuuntui alusvaatteisilleen. Arpeutunutta olkapäätä särki. Rannekello osoitti varttia yli kahta aamuyöstä, ja John joutui lopulta kohtaamaan ajatuksen, jonka työn rasitus oli saanut hänet hetkeksi unohtamaan. Oli 13. syyskuuta, panssarilaiva Ilmarisen uppoamisen kahdeksas vuosipäivä.

John nojasi punkkaansa ja istui sitten sille. Hän kaivoi esiin tupakkatarpeensa ja kääri kaksi savuketta, antoi tulitikun palaa lähes loppuun ennen kuin sytytti toisen niistä. Hän sammutti valot ja katsoi tupakan pään kiilua pimeässä. Hän sytytti toisen tupakan ensimmäisestä ja piti sitä oikeassa kädessään. Hän poltti ensimmäisen tupakan hitaasti ja antoi toisen palaa itsekseen, tuhkan karistessa lattialle.

John oli valmistautunut unettomaan yöhön, mutta nukahti kuitenkin. Painajainen veti hänet tuttuihin syvyyksiin. Hän oli taas kerran uppoavassa Ilmarisessa. Ympärillä oli ryskyvä pimeys; käytävä, jonka seinät olivat muuttuneet katoksi ja lattiaksi, katto ja lattia seiniksi. Hän konttasi eteenpäin ja raahasi tajutonta Vilhoa selässään. Joka puolelta kuului huutoa, ja hänen korvansa soivat räjähdyksen jäljiltä. Laiva tärähteli ja ryskyi. Hän tuli portaisiin, jotka eivät enää kulkeneet ylös, vaan sivulle, ja lähti vetämään Vilhon hervotonta ruumista kainaloista niitä pitkin. Oli lähes mahdotonta edetä kyljelleen kaatuneissa portaissa. Hän huohotti ja kamppaili, ja he tulivat portaiden yläpäähän, jonne lankesi valoa pyöreistä ikkunoista. Ikkunat olivat muuttuneet laivan kaatuessa kattoikkunoiksi, ja niihin oli mahdoton yltää. Samassa alhaalta alkoi kuulua hyökyvän veden ääntä ja hetkessä koko maailma oli täynnä vettä. Hän piti Vilhoa oikealla käsivarrellaan kaulasta hengenpelastusotteessa ja ui ylös lähimmän ikkunan luo. Hän polki vettä, veti esiin käsiaseensa ja ampui ikkunaa useita kertoja, hakkasi sitten sitä aseensa perällä, kunnes suurin osa lasista oli irronnut. Hän heitti aseen pois ja tarttui ikkunan reunaan välittämättä kättä viiltävistä lasinsiruista. Hän puski päänsä ja oikean käsivartensa ulos ikkuna-aukosta ja haukkoi ilmaa. Kallistuneen laivan kylki levittäytyi lähes vaakasuorana hänen ympärillään. Hän yritti ahtautua ikkunasta väkivalloin, runnoen hartioitaan läpi ja pitäen samalla yhä Vilhon päätä ylhäällä. Polttava kipu lävisti hänen vasemman hartiansa, mutta hän jatkoi repimistä, yrittäen saada heidät molemmat ylös, ylös ja ulos. Laivan kylkeä pitkin ryömi häntä kohti kaksi matruusia huutaen jotain ja tarttui häneen, kipu olkapäässä sai maailman mustumaan hänen silmissään. Hän vilkaisi olkapäätään. Paksu lasinkappale oli lävistänyt ja repinyt sen. Hän yritti taistella mustuutta vastaan, mutta tunsi jäsentensä hervahtavan. Viimeinen, mitä hän tajusi vajotessaan pimeyteen, oli Vilhon elottoman ruumiin liukuminen hänen otteestaan laivan vetisiin sisuksiin.

Painajainen jatkui kuten tavallista äkillisellä havahtumisella vartiomoottoriveneessä. Hän oli märkä paitsi merivedestä myös verestä, joka pulppusi vasemmasta olkapäästä. Hän ei pystynyt liikuttamaan vasenta kättään, mutta yritti nousta istumaan ja huusi Vilhon nimeä. Joku painoi häntä takaisin makuulle. Hän huusi ja painui taas mustuuteen, mutta mustuuden läpi kuului yltyvää koputusta. Koputus veti häntä puoleensa, ja hän alkoi kohota pois painajaisen syvyyksistä, kohti valveen pintaa.

John heräsi ovelta kuuluvaan kovaääniseen paukutukseen. Hän istui punkassaan vuodevaatteisiin kietoutuneena ja hikisenä. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja kurkku tuntui käheältä. Ovella joku kutsui häntä nimeltä. John käänsi valonkatkaisijaa ja nousi haparoiden ylös. Oven takana oli perämies. ”John, radisti on sairastunut, pystytkö tuuraamaan nyt heti”, se toimitti hengästyneenä. John nyökkäsi ja hieraisi silmiään. ”Viisi minuuttia”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi etsimään vaatteitaan. Vilhon rannekello osoitti kymmentä vajaa viittä aamuyöllä.


	8. Niin kirkas kuin taivas on mieleni mun

Kuutta minuuttia vajaa viisi John oli ylhäällä radiohuoneessa. Kalpea ja huonovointisen näköinen radisti antoi lyhyesti muutamia tietoja ja lähti sitten huterin jaloin alakannelle päin. Johnilla oli auttavat radistin taidot sotapalveluksen peruja. Hän oli ennenkin tuurannut laivan radistia ja silmäili nyt laitteet tottuneesti läpi, ennen kuin asettui makuulle radistin päivystyspunkkaan huoneen perällä olevaan alkoviin. Ulkona, suolaroiskeisen ikkunan takana oli vielä täysin pimeää. Radiohuoneen kalusteet nitisivät laivan heilahdellessa. Johnista tuntui kuitenkin, että aallot olivat tasaantumassa. Seuraavaksi päiväksi oli luvassa tyynempää säätä. Seinällä tikitti kovaäänisesti kello, johon oli merkitty puolen tunnin välein ne kolme minuuttia, jotka laivaradiot pyhittivät SOS-sanomille. John sulki silmänsä ja yritti torkkua, mutta aikaisempi painajainen piti häntä yhä otteessaan eikä hän löytänyt rauhaa.

Hän siirsi asetta vyötäröllään parempaan kohtaan ja hieroi silmiään. Hän tunsi ajatustensa alkavan ajautua kohti aamuyön valvetuntien synkkiä kehiä, eikä hänestä juuri sillä hetkellä ollut estämään niitä. Mitä takeita hänellä oli siitä, että hänen tapaamansa mies oli puhunut mistään asiasta totta? Ja mitä järkeä hänen edes oli ajatella kerran tapaamaansa miestä jatkuvasti? Hänen oli turha odottaa, että mitään tapahtuisi, jos he vielä kohtaisivat. Sellaisella miehellä oli muita ottajia eikä John nöyryyttäisi itseään käyttäytymällä kuin kiimainen kollikissa. Oli hulluutta ajatella, että kyse olisi ollut mistään muusta kuin Johnin värväämisestä salamyhkäisen hankkeen käsikassaraksi. Ajatukset jatkoivat tämän ladun kulkemista aikansa, kunnes John käänsi kylkeä ahtaassa punkassa ja pakotti mielensä tyhjäksi ja tyyneksi.

Kello kuuden jälkeen alkoi tulla valoisaa, vaikka aurinko oli vielä horisontin takana. Laivan keinunta oli vähentynyt huomattavasti, tuuli oli tyyntynyt ja aallot vaikuttivat edeltäneeseen myrskyyn verrattuna suorastaan leppoisilta. John makasi puolittaisessa horroksessa päivystyspunkassa, kun radiolaitteiston hälytyskello pärähti soimaan varttia yli kuusi. Automaattirele oli havainnut hätäkutsun. John syöksyi ylös ja haparoi kuulokkeet korvilleen. Hätäkutsua lähetti pieni azorilainen kalastusalus Andorinha aivan heidän lähellään. Moottorivika ja vettä laivassa… Laivassa olevien henkilöiden määrä: yksi. Kuka hullu oli lähtenyt kalastajaveneellä näin kauas myrsky-yönä? Ja yksin! John kuittasi Schwalben vastaanottaneen hätäsanoman ja otti sitten välittömästi puhelinyhteyden komentosillalle. Sen jälkeen hän sähkötti Andorinhalle Schwalben arvioidun saapumisajan, joka oli viidentoista minuutin kuluttua.

Schwalbe kääntyi kohti pohjoista, kohti hädässä olevaa alusta, ja samalla idänpuoleinen taivas häikäisi Johnin auringonnousun loistolla. Taivas oli kauttaaltaan vaaleanpunainen, ja pieni viipale aurinkoa kurotti jo taivaanrannan takaa sokaisevan kirkkaana. Komentosillalta annettiin Johnille väliaikatietoja. Kalastusalukseen oli saatu jo näköyhteys ja se näytti olevan uppoamassa. John ilmoitti radioitse, että Schwalbe lähettäisi pelastusveneen, ja siunasi mielessään tyyntynyttä säätä ja aamun valoa. Öisessä myrskyssä pelastusoperaatio olisi ollut epätoivoinen ja törmäysvaara akuutti. Mutta nytkään ei ollut aikaa hukattavana. Andorinhalta viestitettiin aluksen tosiaankin olevan uppoamassa. Tämän jälkeen kalastualuksen radio hiljeni.

John ei voinut jättää paikkaansa radiohuoneessa eikä hänellä ollut huoneen ikkunasta näköyhteyttä tapahtumiin, joten hän oli komentosillalta annetun tiedon varassa. Viiden minuutin kuluttua sieltä tiedotettiin pelastusveneen saavuttaneen uppoavan aluksen ja siitä muutaman minuutin kuluttua Andorinhan yksihenkisen miehistön siirtyneen pelastusveneeseen. Tämä tapahtui ilmeisen viimetingassa, sillä lähes heti komentosillalta myös ilmoitettiin Andorinhan uponneen. John lähetti hätäkanavan kautta tiedon tapahtuneesta lähistöllä oleville aluksille ja Azorien lähimmälle rannikkoasemalle. Komentosillalta ilmoitettiin kohta pelastusveneen palanneen Schwalben luo ja noston kannelle olevan käynnissä. John pudisti päätään uhkarohkean kalastajan täpärälle pelastumiselle. Hänen ajatuksensa palasivat hetkeksi Vilhoon ja muihin, joille pelastus ei ehtinyt tulla ajoissa.

Kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin John oli syventynyt hoitamaan radistin aamurutiineja, kun puosu törmäsi sisään radiohuoneen ovesta. ”John, sua tarvitaan komentosillalla. Mä voin tuurata hetken tässä, ja radisti tulee kohta ottamaan homman hoitoonsa, se voi taas paremmin.” John ojensi kyselemättä kuulokkeet puosulle ja nousi radiolaitteiden edestä. Hän mietti epämääräisesti kapteenin luultavasti kaipaavan Andorinhan tapauksesta tarkempia tietoja ja kävi mielessään vielä läpi hätäkutsun ja radioliikenteen yksityiskohdat kiirehtiessään komentosillalle. Hän ontui tavallistakin pahemmin rikkonaisen yön ja radion ääressä istumisen jäljiltä.

John avasi komentosillalle johtavan oven yhä ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena. Hän heräsi mietteistään kuitenkin täydellisesti ja äkillisesti, kun hänen katseensa osui kapteenin kanssa puhelevaan mieheen. Harvoin Johnille oli ollut yhtä paljon hyötyä rautaisesta itsehillinnästään kuin sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä. Kapteenin vieressä seisoi huopa hartioillaan pitkä mies, jonka villakangasmantteli näytti pahoin vettyneeltä ja jonka tummat kiharat liimautuivat märkinä otsalle ja ohimoille. Johnin astuessa ovesta hänen uskomaton baritoninsa vaikeni kesken lauseen ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Johnia kaunismuotoinen suu hieman raollaan, jäänsinisten silmien katse tutkivana. ”Oh”, Sherlock Holmes sanoi äänellä, joka olisi saanut Johnia heikomman miehen kaatumaan tajuttomana lattialle.

Kapteeni ei tuntunut havaitsevan tilanteessa mitään omituista. ”Valtonen, hyvä kun tulit”, hän sanoi tehokkaasti Johniin päin kääntyen, ”Tässä on herra Hamilton-Jones Lontoosta. Hän oli lomamatkalla Santa Marian saarella ja vuokrasi sieltä kaksi päivää sitten kalastusveneen tehdäkseen pienen huvimatkan. Hän ajautui kuitenkin väärään suuntaan, joutui myrskyyn, ja lopun tiedämmekin.” Sherlockiin päin kääntyen hän sanoi: ”Herra Hamilton-Jones, tässä on miehistöni jäsen John Valtonen, joka otti vastaan hätäkutsunne. Hänen hytissään on vapaa makuupaikka, joten voimme majoittaa teidät sinne. Pahoittelen, ettei meillä ole tarjota teille tällä hetkellä omaa hyttiä.” 

”Ei mitään pahoiteltavaa, minunhan tässä on pyydettävä anteeksi, kun olen hölmöydelläni aiheuttanut vaivaa ja vaaraa laivallenne ja miehistöllenne”, Sherlockin tumma ääni puhui kapteenille niin hurmaavasti, että John tunsi alkukantaista tarvetta järjestää kapina laivalla ja haastaa esimiehensä nyrkkitappeluun pelkästä tuon äänen kohteena olemisesta. Mutta sitten Sherlock kääntyi häneen päin ja ojensi kätensä. ”Hannibal Hamilton-Jones, hauska tutustua”, hän sanoi matalimmalla, viettelevimmällä äänellään ja vinkkasi kaiken kukkuraksi silmää. John, joka seisoi kasvot kapteeniin päin, joutui pitämään kasvonsa peruslukemilla puristaessaan Sherlockin jääkylmää kättä. Hänen oman verisuonistonsa kohina tuntui huumaavan äänekkäältä, ja sen alta hän hädin tuskin erotti kapteenin äänen, joka sanoi: ”Valtonen, ilmoitan perämiehelle, että saat ylimääräisen vapaavuoron, koska olet puosun mukaan ollut käytännössä koko yön jalkeilla. Näytä herra Hamilton-Jonesille tie hyttiin, ja katso, että hän saa keittiöstä jotakin lämmintä syötävää ja juotavaa. Hän on antanut puosulle radioviestin välitettäväksi Santa Marialle, mutta häntä noutamaan tuleva vene ehtii luoksemme aikaisintaan huomenna näihin aikoihin. Voit poistua.”

Ja niin he olivat jo portaissa, menossa alas, sitten käytävissä kannen alla. John kulki koko matkan hieman Sherlockin edellä. Hän joutui käyttämään kaiken tahdonvoimansa pystyäkseen kävelemään kiirehtimättä ja päällisin puolin normaalisti. Hänen ontumisensa oli poissa ja hänen päänsä tuntui kevyeltä kuin muutaman oluttuopillisen jälkeen, mutta samalla kirkkaalta kuin auringonnousun valaisema taivas. Hän keskittyi ottamaan askeleen toisensa jälkeen, koetti sulkea mielestään takanaan kulkevan miehen ollakseen kääntymättä ja tarttumatta tähän välittömästi. Hytin ovella hän päästi Sherlockin sisään, tuli itse perässä ja telkesi oven tahtonsa viimeisiä rippusia käyttäen. Sitten hän kääntyi, veti Sherlockin luokseen ja työnsi tämän selkä edellä päin suljettua ovea. Sherlock ehti tuskin henkäistä yllättyneenä, kun Johnin kädet olivat kaikkialla hänen vartalollaan, heittivät pois huovan, vetivät manttelin alas kyynärvarsiin ja tarttuivat hänen kasvoihinsa. John suuteli Sherlockin suuta kuin hukkuva. ”Senkin itsetuhoinen idiootti”, hän sanoi ja suuteli uudelleen, kädet miehen kosteissa hiuksissa.

John avasi koko ajan suudellen ja puoliääneen sättien Sherlockin läpimärän paidan napit. Hän veti ja työnsi kuumeisesti, kunnes mantteli, puvuntakki ja paita putosivat yhtenä myttynä lattialle. ”Kuka hullu lähtee merille tällaisissa vaatteissa”, hän sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Sherlockin valkeaa kaulaa ja rintaa. Hän veti oman villapaitansa ja sen alla olevat paitakerrokset yltään yhdellä liikkeellä ja painautui toista miestä vasten. Molemmilta pääsi nautinnollinen henkäys, kun heidän paljaat rintansa, vatsansa ja käsivartensa koskettivat toisiaan. Johnin kalu painautui kovana Sherlockin reittä vasten hänen housujensa läpi, ja tämän toinen käsi hakeutui sivelemään sitä, toinen koski Johnin lonkalla yhä lepäävää asetta. ”Still happy to see me?” hän kuiskasi käheästi, mikä sai Johnin parahtamaan sekä naurusta että himosta.

John irrottautui vastahakoisesti Sherlockista, työnsi riisuttuja vaatteita sivuun ja levitti Sherlockin harteilla olleen huovan hytin ahtaalle lattialle. He puolittain laskeutuivat, puolittain kaatuivat huovalle, kädet malttamattomina toistensa kyljillä, hartioilla, lanteilla, haaroissa. John kieräytti Sherlockin selälleen, avasi tämän housut ja veti ne alas. Sherlockilla ei taaskaan ollut alushousuja. ”Anna kun katson sinua, senkin henkeäsalpaava mielipuoli”, hän sanoi ja siveli kädellään Sherlockin kivikovaa kalua ja tämän kiveksiä, jotka olivat jo vetäytyneet tiukaksi paketiksi kalun juureen, kuin tämä olisi valmis laukeamaan millä hetkellä hyvänsä, lähes ilman kosketusta. ”Niin kaunis”, John murahti, ”Ja niin hullu.” Sherlock oli pelkkiä pitkiä, valkoisia jäseniä, kohoilevaa rintakehää, paljastettua kaulaa, taakse heitettyä päätä, vaikeroivaa suuta. ”John, ota minut”, vaikeroiva suu sanoi ja sai maailman lähes mustumaan Johnin silmissä.

John hengitti raskaasti, mutta hänen kätensä olivat vakaat, kun hän veti Sherlockin housut kokonaan alas ja riisui niiden lisäksi kengät ja sukat. Hän kumartui suutelemaan Sherlockia suulle ja silitti tämän hiuksia. ”Kultaseni, ei vielä. Sinä et ole valmis. En halua satuttaa sinua. Mutta usko pois, vielä minä sinut otan”, hän sanoi ja nousi ottamaan pesupöydältä vaseliinipurkin. Hän otti rasvaa sormiinsa ja levitti Sherlockin jalkoja mahtuakseen niiden väliin. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellä hellästi Sherlockin kaluun ja antoi vasemman käden liukua tämän kivesten taakse, kunnes saavutti peräaukon. Hän hieroi sormillaan aukon reunoja ja painoi sitten varovasti etusormensa sisään. Sherlockin koko ruumis nytkähti ja hän veti äänekkäästi henkeä. John irrotti vasemman kätensä Sherlockin kalulta ja siirtyi sivelemään tämän reisiä, sillä hän ei halunnut tämän saavuttavan huippua aivan vielä. Hän työnsi sormeaan syvemmälle kuumaan pehmeyteen, joka oli tämän uskomattoman miehen sisäpuoli, ja löysi eturauhasen röpelöisen reunan, mikä sai Sherlockin jälleen vaikeroimaan.

”Lupaa, ettet enää koskaan tee mitään niin tyhmää”, John sanoi ja työnsi myös keskisormensa Sherlockin sisään. Sherlockin vastaus oli sekava kokoelma vokaaleja. John saksasi sormillaan eturauhasta hipoen ja liikutteli sormiaan sisään ja ulos. ”Rangaistukseksi saat tällä kertaa tyytyä vain tähän”, hän sanoi ja työnsi vielä nimettömänsä Sherlockin sisään kahden muun sormen seuraksi. Sherlock päästi lyhyitä tukahtuneita ääniä joka kerta, kun Johnin sormet osuivat hänen eturauhaseensa. Hänen kalunsa seisoi jäykkänä vasten hänen alavatsaansa ja eritti kirkasta nestettä. John antoi sille vihdoin armoa ja otti sen käteensä. Hänen ei tarvinnut kuin vetää kädellään muutaman kerran liukkaan kalun vartta pitkin, kun Sherlock jo purkautui. Hän parkaisi lyhyesti ja John piti hänen sykähtelevää kalua kädessään siemennesteen valuessa hänen sormillaan. Toisella kädellään hän tunsi, miten Sherlockin peräaukko supisteli samassa tahdissa.

Kun Sherlockin huippu oli ohi, John päästi sormensa varovasti hänen sisältään ja nosti hänen pitkät säärensä olkapäilleen. Hän avasi housunsa, helpotuksesta lähes huohottaen, sovitti kalunsa Sherlockin yhteenpuristettujen reisien väliin ja alkoi työntää brutaalilla tahdilla. Hän tunsi, miten Sherlockin suuri käsi otti hänen kalunsa pään vastaan toisella puolella ja toinen kurottui pitämään hänen kiveksiään kämmenessään, eikä hänkään kestänyt kauaa. Hänen siemennesteensä roiskahti Sherlockin mahalle ja sekoittui tämän omiin nesteisiin.

John nousi ylös, kasteli flanellisen pesulapun ja ojensi sen Sherlockille. Kun tämä oli pyyhkinyt suurimman osan sotkusta mahaltaan, John kietoi hänet huopaan, jolla he olivat maanneet, ja nosti hänet omaan punkkaansa. Hän suuteli Sherlockia ja sanoi sitten: ”Nyt se lämmin syötävä ja juotava.” Sherlock katsoi huopaan kääriytyneenä, miten John veti tehokkaasti villapaidan taas päälleen, napitti housunsa ja sovitteli vinoon luiskahtaneen aseen paremmin paikoilleen. ”Sinä lupasit ottaa minut”, Sherlock sanoi valittaen ja työnsi alahuultaan mielenosoituksellisesti ulospäin. ”Shh, nuku nyt. Kaikki aikanaan”, John sanoi ja lähti hytistä.


	9. Kun vielä tuntea saan rakkautesi sun

Kun John palasi jonkin ajan kuluttua keittiöstä mukanaan maitoista teetä ja sokeroitua kauravelliä, Sherlock tosiaan nukkui, samassa asennossa, mihin oli Johnin lähtiessä jäänyt, eikä John raaskinut herättää häntä. Sen sijaan John ahtautui punkkaansa Sherlockin selän ja seinän väliin täysissä pukeissa ja nukahti itsekin. Kun hän heräsi muutaman tunnin kuluttua, Sherlock oli jo hereillä ja tuijotti häntä. ”Morche. Kerro”, hän vaati, heti kun John avasi silmänsä. John joutui hetken järjestelemään ajatuksiaan, mutta kertoi sitten kaiken sen vähän, minkä oli saanut Morchesta selville, mukaan lukien sen, että tällä vaikutti olevan Peltoseen jokin yhteys, jonka Peltonen salasi.

Sherlock kuunteli Johnin jokaista sanaa tarkkaavaisesti. Hän kysyi lukemattomia yksityiskohtia Morchen ulkoisesta olemuksesta ja käytöksestä, halusi tietää kaiken mahdollisen Peltosesta ja pyysi Johnia kartoittamaan tarkalleen Morchen hytin sijainnin ja laivan pohjapiirroksen. Sitten hän pyysi vielä tietoja kaikista miehistön jäsenistä, heidän luonteestaan ja taustoistaan. John teki parhaansa antaakseen täsmällisen kuvauksen myös asioista, joilla hän ei uskonut olevan minkäänlaista yhteyttä Morcheen, ja lopulta Sherlock näytti tyytyväiseltä. Hän asettui makaamaan selälleen, tuijotti ylöspäin ja asetti kaunismuotoiset kätensä yhteen leukansa alle kuin sarkofagiveistos. Kun John yritti vielä sanoa jotain, hän suhahti kärsimättömästi.

”Tämä on erinomaisen yksinkertainen tapaus. Mutta myös vaarallinen”, hän sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”Peltonen on vaikuttaa Morchen apurilta, mutta emme voi sulkea pois sitä mahdollisuutta, että hänellä on muitakin apulaisia. Morche on myös epäilemättä aseistautunut ja mahdollisesti aseistanut myös apulaisensa. On luultavaa, että hän tuntee Peltosen panssaridivisioona Wikingistä. Morche palveli divisioonan lääkärinä ennen haavoittumistaan vuonna 1942. Sen jälkeen hän siirtyi johtotehtäviin keskitysleireille. Luultavasti Peltonen ei tiedä kaikkea hänen rikoksistaan, mutta vaikka tietäisikin, entiset SS-miehet ovat henkeen ja vereen uskollisia toisilleen. Meidän täytyy olla hyvin varovaisia ja minun täytyy ajatella asiaa. Odotamme iltaan, kunnes toimimme.”

Johnin kuunnellessa Sherlockin yksinpuhelua hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi yllättävään yksityiskohtaan, jota hän ei ollut aikaisemmin huomannut. Sherlockin oikeassa kädessä oli peukalon juuressa kämmenselän puolella pieni mutta täydellisen yksityiskohtainen pääskystatuointi. ”This fist flies”, Sherlock sanoi milliäkään liikahtamatta, jatkuvasti yläpunkan pohjaa tuijottaen. Kun John ei sanonut mitään, hän kääntyi tähän päin ja tarkensi: ”Katutappelijan tatuointi.” ”Sinä et varsinaisesti vaikuta katutappelijalta”, John sanoi. ”En enää”, Sherlock vastasi ja palasi hautapatsasasentoonsa. 

Sherlock makasi omiin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena, kunnes John ei enää kestänyt: ”Minun vuoroni kysyä”, hän sanoi, ja jatkoi sitten, kun Sherlock ei välittömästi vaientanut häntä, ”Miten uskalsit antaa minulle aseen silloin autossa, jos et aukottoman varmasti tiennyt, etten ole Morchen apuri?” Sherlock huokaisi ja katsoi häneen: ”Helposti. Pidin sinua kädestä kiinni, kun morsetin – niin kuin jo aikaisemmin kujalla – joten pystyin tarkkailemaan, miten pulssisi ja hikoilusi reagoi eri muuttujiin. Sinulla on tosin erittäin kehittynyt itsehillintä, mutta minulla on erittäin kehittynyt havainnointikyky. Lisäksi Anthea on aina hampaisiin asti aseissa ja erittäin kyvykäs ampuja sekä lähitaistelija. Hän olisi tehnyt sinusta selvää, ennen kuin olisit saanut aseen edes ladattua.”

John kierähti selälleen ja alkoi nauraa hohottaa, mikä sai Sherlockin kohottamaan kulmiaan oudoksuen. ”Uskomatonta! Onko vielä jotain?” John älähti naurunpuuskien välistä. ”Hmm”, Sherlock sanoi pohtivasti, ”Se englantilainen merimies, jonka kohtasit Hampurissa ja joka neuvoi sinut Lavender Streetille? Hän on Britannian salaisen palvelun agentti. Erittäin pätevä. Monellakin tapaa. Hän tarkisti, krhm, soveltuvuutesi tähän tehtävään.” John lakkasi nauramasta ja tuijotti Sherlockia. ”Lestarde sen sijaan ei kuulunut suunnitelmaan. Hän on kunnon heppu, mutta vailla mitään tilannetajua. Tai muutakaan tajua,” Sherlock totesi.

John sai itsenä koottua ja oli juuri sanomaisillaan jotain, kun Sherlock lisäsi: ”Ai niin. Lämpimät onnittelut. Sinulla ei ole syfilistä. Otin testin verestä, jonka pyyhit nenäliinaani.” Tämän jälkeen hän vinkaisi huvittavasti, sillä John hyökkäsi hänen päälleen kuin pillastunut sarvikuono. ”Senkin sika”, John henkäisi, pudisti päätään ja alkoi nauraa taas holtittomasti. ”Senkin uskomaton, nerokas, häikäilemätön sika!” ”Siat ovat hyvin älykkäitä eläimiä”, Sherlock huomautti tukahtuneesti Johnin alta, mikä sai tämän nauramaan vielä kovempaa.

”Vielä yksi tärkeä kysymys”, John sanoi vakavalla äänensävyllä hiukan toivuttuaan, ”Hannibal Fucking Hamilton-Jones?” Tämän sanottuaan hän ratkesi nauramaan uudelleen, ja nyt hilpeys tarttui myös Sherlockiin. He hihittivät kuin teinitytöt, niin että ahdas punkka heidän allaan ja ympärillään heilui ja kitisi. ”Tämä on vakava tilanne, emme saa nauraa”, Sherlock hinkui, mikä sai molemmat puhkeamaan uuteen naurunpuuskaan.

”Mycroftilla oli ennen sotaa senniminen esimies”, Sherlock sanoi, kun molemmat olivat jotakuinkin tyyntyneet, ”Sitten Mycroftista tuli hänen esimihenesä. Hamilton-Jones on nykyään arkistotehtävissä Ulko-Hebrideillä.” ”Kuka piru on Mycroft?” John kysyi. ”Aa, hän on minun veljeni”, Sherlock vastasi haukotellen. ”Onko teitä useampia?” John puuskahti epäuskoisena. ”Hän on erilainen, hänellä on hallintovirka”, Sherlock sanoi tyynesti, kynsiään tarkastellen. ”Ja sinä teet hänelle töitä?” John kysyi. Sherlock katsoi häneen loukkaantuneen näköisenä. ”Hän on yksi minun asiakkaistani. Minä olen yksityisetsivä”, hän sanoi närkästyneesti.

”Voi anteeksi”, John sanoi ja kurotti suutelemaan Sherlockia suulle, ”Ehkä voin hyvittää tämän jotenkin.” Seuraavaksi hän suuteli pientä pääskyä Sherlockin peukalon tyvessä. Hän piti Sherlockin suurta, sileää kättä omissa karheissa kourissaan ja tunnusteli huulillaan ranteen sisäpuolella tykyttävää pulssia. Sitten hän työnsi kätensä huovan alle ja antoi niiden liukua pitkin Sherlockin alastonta, kiinteää ruumista. Hetkessä leikinlasku ja nauru olivat tiessään. Sherlock katsoi häneen pupillit mustiksi aukoiksi laajentuneina. Ilma tuntui sähköiseltä. John työnsi huovan syrjään, tarttui Sherlockia käsivarsista ja pakotti itsensä ahtaassa tilassa hajareisin tämän päälle. Hän kumartui suutelemaan, ja Sherlock avasi suunsa nälkäisesti. John kurotti jälleen vaseliinipurkin käteensä, avasi housunsa ja hieroi rasvaa jäykistyvään kaluunsa. Sitten hän siirtyi, avasi Sherlockin reidet ja työnsi liukkaat sormensa tämän pakaroiden väliin. Hän havaitsi tyytyväisenä, ettei aikaisempi valmistelu ollut mennyt hukkaan. Hän pystyi työntämään Sherlockin sisään heti kaksi sormea viimeistä niveltä myöten. Sherlock makasi selällään, levitti jalkojaan, köyristi selkäänsä ja sekä näytti että kuulosti uskomattoman synnilliseltä. Jos John olisi vielä uskonut jumalaan, hän olisi varmasti ajatellut menettäneensä taivaspaikkansa sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä. Tai saavuttaneensa sen, näkökulmasta riippuen. Hän työnsi Sherlockin peräaukkoon kolmannen sormen, ja se upposi sisään helposti.

Sherlock piti molemmilla käsillään kiinni punkan metallisista laidoista ja täytti pitkillä raajoillaan lähes koko sängyn. John joutui tukemaan itseään hankalasti oikean kyynärpään varaan, koska ei mahtunut istumaan lyömättä päätään yläsängyn pohjaan. Sherlockin erektio töykki ilmaa Johnin nenän edessä. Hän kumartui nuolaisemaan sitä, mikä sai Sherlockin parahtamaan lähes epätoivoisena. ”Ei mitään hätää”, John vakuutti ja liikutti sormiaan pyörittävällä liikkeellä nopeasti sisään ja ulos. Sherlock vaikeroi.

Kun John oli tyytyväinen kättensä työhön, hän päästi sormensa luiskahtamaan ulos ja sovitti välittömästi kalunsa pään niiden paikalle, Sherlockin peräaukon suulle. ”John…” Sherlock huohotti kärsimättömänä, ja toisti sitten kuin mantraa hokien matalalla äänellä, ”John, John, John…”, kun kalu upposi hitaasti hänen sisäänsä. Johnille tuntemus Sherlockin tiukasta kuumuudesta hänen äärimmilleen paisuneen kalunsa ympärillä oli lähes liikaa. Hän ei malttanut odottaa kauempaa, vaan alkoi työntää, ensin rauhallisesti, sitten rivakammin. Sherlock toisti yhä Johnin nimeä ja Johnin suusta purkautui äännähdyksiä työntöjen tahtiin.

Maailma kutistui käsittämään vain heidät ja heiluvan kerrossängyn. Johnin työnnöt kävivät epäsäännöllisiksi ja raivokkaiksi. Sherlock nosti päätään ja katsoi Johniin kosteat huulet raollaan, silmät kyynelissä kivusta ja nautinnosta. Enempää ei tarvittu. John survaisi kalunsa viimeisen kerran syvälle ja purkautui äänettömästi huutaen hänen sisäänsä. Sherlock tarttui vapisevalla kädellä kaluunsa ja saavutti oman huippunsa vain sekuntia myöhemmin, niin että hänen supisteleva peräaukkonsa puristi Johnin sykähtelevää kalua ja sai tämän näkemään tähtiä.

John veti kalunsa hitaasti Sherlockin avoimesta, siemennestettä valuvasta peräaukosta, pyyhki pahimman sotkun paljon kärsineellä pesulapulla, asettui makaamaan Sherlockin viereen ja nykäisi huovan puolittain heidän kummankin päälle. Hetken kuluttua hän tunsi Sherlockin viileän käden, joka nosti hänen villapaitaansa sekä sen alla olevaa flanellipaitaa ja liukui yli hänen hikisen rintansa. ”Anna, kun katson”, Sherlock sanoi ja kääntyi kyynärpäänsä varaan. Hän nosti Johnin paidat ylös ja alkoi hiljaa käydä rintakehän arpia läpi herkin sormin. Hän siveli pitkään keskittyneesti vasemman olkapään arpikudosta. Sitten hänen kätensä siirtyi tikarin lävistämän pääskysen päälle. ”Mikä hänen nimensä oli?” Sherlock kysyi hiljaa. ”Vilho”, John sanoi ja tunsi palan nousevan kurkkuunsa. ”Anna hänen mennä. Se ei ollut sinun vikasi”, Sherlock sanoi. John sulki silmänsä, painoi kasvonsa Sherlockin tummiin kiharoihin ja hengitti niiden suolaista tuoksua. He pitivät toisistaan kiinni ja nukahtivat uudelleen Schwalben moottorien jyskeeseen ja Atlantin aaltojen keinutukseen, samalla kun laiva heidän ympärillään jatkoi tavallista päivärytmiään ja kellon viisarit kiertyivät kohti iltapäivää.


End file.
